Sega All-Stars (anime)
Sega All-Stars, known as "ソニックが会う..." (English: Sonic Meets...) in Japan, is a Japanese anime series that aired on TV Tokyo since 2005. Most of the anime has been released to the United States via Cartoon Network XD and later Vortexx Network (though several series were rerun on The CW's Anime Mornings during the block's first two years), and to Canada via YTV and later Teletoon. The latest season, Sonic meets Puyo Puyo, aired in Japan from February 26th, 2018 to April 23rd, 2018, and will air on YTV Family in Canada with a simulcast on AuraStream. On April 29th, 2018, it was announced that the anime would have its timeslot replaced with Shaman King Legends on April 30th, 2018. History The project was initially created as a collaboration between Jetix Cymru and Sega Sammy Holdings in late 2004, with the anime being produced in Japan and the English dub being produced in Wales. Jetix Cymru contacted Studio Comet to animate the anime series, which premiered in February 2005. In 2010, Cartoon Network XD Studios acquired the English rights to seasons 7 and onward, though Jetix Cymru still had the distribution rights to the first six seasons, which aired reruns on Disney XD constantly until 2014. In 2014, Curiousgorge66 Studios, through their purchase of Jetix Cymru, acquired the English rights to the first six seasons of the anime. Upon their purchase of Cartoon Network XD Networks in 2015, they would acquire the English rights to the rest of the anime. As of 2017, the first six seasons began to be distributed by The CW Animation, with the rest of the series being distributed by Curiousgorge66 XD Networks. In January 2018, the English rights to seasons 7-13 were transferred to Aura Television Productions, with the English rights to seasons 1-6 to be transferred in February 2018 among a corporate re-organization. As of February 2018, Aura Television Productions owns the English rights to the entire anime, and as such, future seasons will be dubbed at NickFamily Studios rather than Cartoon Network XD Studios. Development TBA. Characters Main article: Wikipedia:List of Sega video game franchises Plot Season 1: Sonic meets Alex Kidd TBA. Season 2: Sonic meets Phantasy Star TBA. Season 3: Sonic meets Love & Berry TBA. Season 4: Sonic meets Mushiking TBA. Season 5: Sonic meets Dinosaur King TBA. Season 6: Sonic meets Virtua Fighter TBA. Season 7: Sonic meets Company of Heroes TBA. Season 8: Sonic meets Crazy Taxi TBA. Season 9: Sonic meets Monkey Ball TBA. Season 10: Sonic meets 7th Dragon TBA. Season 11: Sonic meets Dragon Force TBA. Season 12: Sonic meets Shinobi TBA. Season 13 (US/UK): Sonic meets Crush TBA. Season 13 (JP): Sonic meets Zoobles TBA. Season 14: Sonic meets Puyo Puyo TBA. Series Season 1: Sonic meets Alex Kidd (2005-06) TBA. Season 2: Sonic meets Phantasy Star (2006-07) TBA. Season 3: Sonic meets Love & Berry (2007-08) TBA. Season 4: Sonic meets Mushiking (2008-09) TBA. Season 5: Sonic meets Dinosaur King (2009-10) TBA. Season 6: Sonic meets Virtua Fighter (2010-11) TBA. Season 7: Sonic meets Company of Heroes (2011-12) TBA. Season 8: Sonic meets Crazy Taxi (2012-13) TBA. Season 9: Sonic meets Monkey Ball (2013-14) TBA. Season 10: Sonic meets 7th Dragon (2014-15) TBA. Season 11: Sonic meets Dragon Force (2015-16) TBA. Season 12: Sonic meets Shinobi (2016-17) TBA. Season 13 (US/UK): Sonic meets Crush (2017-18) TBA. Season 13 (JP): Sonic meets Zoobles (2017-18) TBA. Season 14: Sonic meets Puyo Puyo (2018) TBA. Trivia *Aside from the Japanese-aired thirteenth season, the whole series was aired on television in the United States and Wales, though the Japanese-aired thirteenth season was released to DVD in North America. *So far, every season, regardless of network, has been aired on television in Canada. *''Sonic meets Crush'' is the only season of the anime not to air in Japan, and thus is known as the US/UK thirteenth season.